Ghost nightmare in Longfellow's Wayside Inn
by Melisandre05h13
Summary: Une histoire sur l'émission américaine ghost adventure, ne vous trompez pas! Jade, Oncle Josephson, Zak, Nick, Aaron, et bien sur, le fantôme de Jérusha... Que va t'il se passer dans la mystérieuse pension de Longfellow's Wayside Inn cette nuit de St valentin? Comment une fille qui aime tant la vie se retrouvera confronter à cet homme amoureux de la noirceur de l'âme? Suspence...
1. Every story start with an explanation

Bien le bonjour à vous mes amis lecteurs, cela fait longtemps que je n'avais rien poster alors voilà!

Je reviens avec une nouvelle histoire portant sur l'émission américaine "Ghost Adventures".

Pour ce qui ne connaissent pas le concept, voici un petit résumé !

Zak Bagans, Nick Groff et Aaron Goodwin sont des "enquêteurs du paranormal", cela peu parraitre bête comme ça mais leurs saisons sont vachements sympathique mine de rien! Zak et nick sont enqueteur et Aaron technicien mais tout trois sont expérimentés. Ils enquêtes dans tous les états unis et en sont déjà à 8 saisons aux USA!

Mon histoire se basera sur l'épisode Valentine's Day special de la saison 4 :

La pension de Longfellow's Wayside Inn serait d'après la rumeur local hantée par le fantôme de Jérusha, une des ancètre de la pension tombée folle amoureuse d'un marin mais qui l'abandonna pour repartir en mer. Elle décéda sous le chagrin et depuis on dit que les chambres 9 et 10 sont hantée la nuit par son esprit, que les Hommes y dormant peuvent se faire toucher ou caresser... l'quipe s'y rend pour le soir de la St valentin et tente de prouver son éxistance.

Pour la suite, allez voir l'épisode *_*

title/tt1860660/

Suspence...

Voili voilou le petit résumé de l'épisode, sauf que dans mon histoire, c'est mon Oncle Josephson Jonhson et moi même Jade Mélisandre Mathilde Jonhson qui sommes les derniers héritiers de la pension, avec des soucis financier.

Je vous souhaites une bonne lecteurs! Méfiez vous du malin *_*


	2. When everything start, it's wasn't moon

There is something in us which allow to stay alive. This little thing is call "Hope" 3

...

_Mon nom est Zak Bagans. Je ne croyais pas aux fantômes avant de me retrouver face-à-face avec un. Alors je me suis mis en quête de capturer ce..._

Cette phrase commençait à tourner en boucle dans mon esprit, encore et encore. Les images de notre dernière enquête étaient diffusées sur le petit écran du salon de Nick tandis qu'Aaron traficotait sa camera avec une implication minutieuse digne des plus grands perfectionnistes. Mes yeux me piquaient et le manque de sommeil se faisait sentir après 3 nuits de tournages intensives... Nick revint de la cuisine avec trois cafés corsés ainsi qu'un bol entier de sucre, les yeux aussi cernaient qu'un grand insomniaque paranoïaque.

Nick : Alors on rend toujours bien à la télé ?

Moi : Je sais pas... Je regarde pas vraiment.

Aaron : Zak qui ne s'admire pas dans son petit tee-shirt moulant et son long jean gothique?

Moi : Occupe toi de ta caméra espèce de froussard va!

Nick continuait de rire de la plaisanterie d'Aaron, contrairement à moi, tout en sirotant son café noir. Il fallait désormais trouver une nouvelle enquête, mais le coup de fil du producteur n'avait pas vraiment été rassurant, soit disant qu'il fallait innover, que les vieux sanatorium ou les vieilles battisses allaient lasser le public et qu'il n'accepterait plus que les originalités... Mais c'est ce que j'aime moi, je vois pas ou aller, il veut pas taper dans le cirque tant qu'à faire?! Je soupirai et Aaron pu presque lire dans mes pensées.

Aaron : Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'on a comme nouvelles demandes d'enquêtes?

Nick : T'y est pas Aaron, c'est plutôt qu'est-ce qu'on a comme nouvelles demandes ORIGINALS d'enquêtes...

Moi : (soupirant) Voyons ça...

Tout en m'étirant, j'attrapai le sac repli de demandes d'enquêtes. Les garçons soupèrent en le voyant s'écraser sur la table. Toutes ces demandes seraient sûrement géniales, mais aucunes ne conviendrait à notre producteur. Originalités. Qu'est-ce qu'on allait bien pouvoir trouver ?! Presque désespéré avant même de commencer, je regardais par la fenêtre tomber légèrement sur les toits les petits flocons de neige en cette fin de Janvier. Le blanc immaculé de la neige contrastait avec notre univers morbide et démoniaque. C'est vrai, comparé aux voix désincarnées et évanescentes de nos nuits, elle était pur et douce, légère et fine... Voilà que je commençais à m'exciter sur de l'eau à l'état... Quel était vraiment l'état de la neige en faite ? Solide ? Liquide ? Je suis vraiment fatigué pour être incapable de me concentrer sur un seul truc...

Nick : (me sortant de ma rêverie) Pourquoi pas ça?

Comme d'habitude, Nick était le seul à bosser...

Nick : (relisant une lettres) Propriétaires de fermes désemparés devant des poules qui volent... Dans le Nevada

Aaron : C'est ça oui... Si tu veux voir du poulets transgéniques autant aller à KFC c'est moi loin et plus vraisemblable...

Je ne pu m'empêcher de rire. Nick fit la moue puis balança la lettre. Aaron finit par s'y mettre lui aussi.

Aaron : « Ancienne caserne de pompier hantée par des mafieux... »

Moi : Plagia de la ville fantôme du Texas...

Nick : Grave...

Moi : sans parler qu'il nous faudrait quelque chose de concret, reposant sur des preuves, une légendes... (soupirant) Ça fait 4 jours qu'on cherche je sais plus quoi penser là.

Aaron : On est tous à bout je sais bien mais je sens qu'on est prés du but ! En plus j'ai optimisé le matériel notre prochaine enquête s'annonce passionnante !

Moi : (soupirant) On espère...

Presque comme un spasme, mon bras se déplaça sur les lettres et en choisi une au hasard. Je fus surpris de moi même et eu un haut le cœur, je n'avais pas était vraiment conscient de mon geste. Surpris et intrigué, je saisis la lettre de mes deux mains et regardai l'adresse. Massachusetts. L'autre bout du pays pour être exacte. J'avais une drôle de sensation qui me poussait à ouvrir cette lettre. Nick et Aaron continuaient de remuer le pacquer de lettre en priant le seigneurs d'avoir de la chance tandis que je me levai doucement pour me placer devant la fenêtre, la petite lettre toujours en mains. Les lumières de Las Vegas brillaient sous les petits flocons à travers la nuit noir de la nuit. Il devait faire jour au Massachusetts en ce moment. Je me décidai à ouvrir enfin cette lettre tout en me répétant le nom dans ma tête.

Aaron : Zak ça va ?

_« Josephson Jonhson, Massachusetts »._

…...

Moi : Putain mais tu le fais exprès ou quoi ?! Elles vont clapser tes poules !

Josephson : Je te dis que non! Et parle moi un peu mieux tu veux ?!

Moi : … Oui.

Josephson : Maintenant va chercher ces fichu œufs avant que je t'y envoi à coup de balais Jade !

Moi : (sourire forcé) Bien mon oncle !

Josephson : C'est fou ce que tu me rappelles ma sœur quand tu fais ça...

Moi : Les chiens font pas des chats !

Il se retourna le balais en mains tandis que je courrai comme je pouvais vers la ferme, le rire aux lèvres. C'est notre façon de nous aimer, il n'a jamais été affectif envers moi et de même pour moi envers lui mais à travers sa façon d'être avec moi je pense qu'il ne me déteste pas trop, voir qu'il m'aime bien. C'est mon oncle qui m'as élevée depuis le décès de mes parents quand j'avais 5 ans. Ma mère étant sa seule sœur, il eut beaucoup de mal à se remettre de sa perte, et parfois je pense qu'il la revoit à travers moi. Je l'aime comme mon père. Mais je remettrais toujours en doute sa parole quand il me maintiendra que les poules ne clapse pas au froid ! C'est donc en collant et bottes que je me mis à courir sous la neige tombante pour rejoindre le poulailler. Elles étaient là mes poules, Soso, Lili, Mémé et Juju, sans oublier Alfred le coq. Mes jambes tremblaient comme chatons apeurés, et mes dents n'allaient pas tarder à claquer. Qu'elle idées me direz vous de sortir par un temps pareil en robe Moly Brackens des collants et des bottes... Mais bon la pension est chauffée ELLE . Une fois les œufs dans le panier, je remet un peu de graines à mes chéries à plumes et repart à la pension par la porte de la cuisine pour ne pas salir l'entrée avec la neige restaient sur mes bottes. Une fois bien au chaud et au sec, je retires mes bottes pour les cacher discrètement et me remet en chaussons. Mais mon entrée censée être discrètes ne le fut pas temps puisque Gloria, la cuisinière afro-américaine qui fut ma seule et grande amie me surprise en train de piquer dans le baque à carotte. J'avoue, c'est mon pécher mignon.

Gloria : Jade, Jade, Jade.. Mais qu'est-ce qu'on va faire de toi hein ?!

Moi : … De la chaire à saucisse ?

Gloria : (me tapant la tête pour m'enlever la neige des cheveux) Au minimum oui ! Tu sais très bien que M. Jonhson n'aime pas que tu manges entre les repas, qui plus est dans le stock réservé au clients !

Moi : (soupirant) Tu parles de ces clients qui se font de plus en plus rares ?

Gloria : … Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça ma poupée. Ils vont revenir, ce n'est qu'une mauvaise passade !

Moi : Si ça l'était vraiment Oncle Josephson n'aurait pas restreint les commandes et réduit les heures de travail des employés... Dont les tiennes aussi !

Gloria : C'est faux je suis là tout le temps !

Moi : mais tu le fais bénévolement ! Comment arrives tu à élever Tony et Jennifer avec ce salaire ?!

Gloria : … J'y arrive très bien ! Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi ! Et je suis prêtes à faire des heures bénévolement rien que pour voir mon troisième enfant adoptif, toi ! (je souris) Tu fais partit de ma famille ! Tu es comme ma fille ! Mais j'avoue... Que si M. Jonhson ne me laissait pas prendre un peu de nourriture ici ça serait pattes tout les soirs !

Moi : … La situations est-elle faites pour durer ?

Gloria : Bien sur que non idiote! Tout va s'arranger!

Moi : (soupirant)...

Gloria : Pourquoi n'en es-tu pas plus convaincu ?!

Moi : C'est que... Cette « passade » comme tu dis nous a demandé tellement de sacrifices à tous...

Gloria : … Comme la danse classique n'est-ce pas ?

Moi je n'osai pas la regarder, me sentant égoïste de repenser à ça dans une telle situation. Mais il était vrai que c'était ce à quoi je pensais, alors j'acquiesçais tant bien que mal.

Gloria : Pourquoi ne demandes-tu pas une bourse ?

Moi : Je ne peux pas abandonner oncle Josephson !

Gloria : Tu ne l'abandonnes pas je suis là moi !  
Moi : … (souriant) Maman n'aurait pas voulu ça...

Gloria : … Allez ça suffit ! Maintenant viens manger, il n'y a plus de clients à servir ils sont tous partit faire les visites, je t'es préparés ton plats préféré !

Je soupirai en songeant à cette dure périodes. Quand l'on abordais ce sujet de danse, Gloria ne savait jamais comment si prendre, ce sujet m'étais sensible. Surtout en cette période ! Il n'y avait que 2 couples alors que la pensions compte bien une 50ène de chambres, et les réservations se font de moins ne moins nombreuses ces derniers temps. La crise touche tout le monde. C'est une pension que nous avons dans la famille depuis une bonne dizaines de générations et c'est tout ce qu'il reste à oncle Josephson. Je sais bien qu'il en souffre. C'est donc lasse de réflexions que je me dirigeai vers la cuisine principale ou trônait sur le plan de travail un poulet au riz façon Congolaise dont ma chère Gloria a le secret. Elle réussit à me redonner le sourire par ses anecdotes africaines que j'aimais temps dont elle me parlait depuis mes 5 ans. Elle avait cette façon de raconter si unique tout en faisant la vaisselle et la voir agiter ses casseroles dans tout les sens ne pouvait que fendre les visages d'un beaux sourire sincère. Tout d'un coup, mon oncle entra dans la cuisine avec une liasse de papiers dans les mains et, devenu si rare en ces temps difficile, un sourire fatigué étirant ses petites lèvres rosées par le froid. La neige sur ses épaules montrait qu'il revenait de la boîte aux lettres mais cette fois si sans factures!

Josephson : Gloria, princesse...

Moi : Je m'appelle Jade oncle Josephson –

Gloria : Tu préférerais qu'il t'appelle Moucheron ?

Je la tapais avec le torchon tandis qu'elle riait.

Moi : Mon oncle cela faisait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu sourire comme ça !

Josephson : Et bien sache que j'ai une excellente nouvelle !

Moi : (le cœur battant) La banque à accepté la demande prêt ?!

Josephson : Non, non, elle a refusé... mais j'ai mieux !

Moi : … Qu'est-ce qui peut être mieux ?

Josephson : L'équipe de Ghost Adventures va venir tourner quelque jours ici et nous faire une promotion surnaturel !

_Connaissez vous ce jour ou vous avez l'impression que tout vos repères s'effondrent un par un? Tout ce sur quoi votre vie repose? Ce jour, je le connais trop bien, et il a une sérieuse tendance à être récurrent. _


End file.
